


Could Have

by trashmouthtozixr



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Canon Compliant, Cussing, High School, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, This is trash, idk what i'm doing ok, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthtozixr/pseuds/trashmouthtozixr
Summary: Edward Kaspbrak could have ditched his English test and went with Richard Tozier to their favorite ice cream shop like the other boy had proposed once Eddie had informed him about the test. He could have told Richie how he felt as the trashmouth walked him home. He could have kissed Richard Tozier before he walked into his home and greeted his mother with a real smile.But he didn’t.





	Could Have

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this one shot is v trash it's my first one. it's supposed to be sad but idk feel how you feel bitches,,,, anyway i might post other one shots or not bc i'm lazy so. oh, also sorry if there's mistakes jus like kindly point them out nd i'll fix dem shitz.

“I’ll meet you at yours?” Richie Tozier questioned while pushing back his unruly mess of hair.

“Sure thing, Rich,” Eddie Kasbrak replied while gathering his English textbook from his always organized locker.

The taller boy nodded while shrugging his beat up backpack further up on his boney shoulders. Eddie watched as the boy he had fallen in love with over his childhood years waltzed out of the doors of Derry High School.

He sighed once Richie was out of sight, why did his mother have to keep him home for the past few days? A simple cough sent the woman spiraling and refusing to let Eddie leave the house in fear of him getting “more sick.” He knew it was bullshit but while Sonia Kasbrak was a paranoid, overprotective woman, he still loved his mother dearly.

Eddie hummed to himself as he made his way through the nearly empty hallways of his high school and stopped outside of his English classroom. Just one test to make up then he’ll be on his way home, to Richie.

-

Eddie let out a sigh of relief as he closed his locker door after victoriously shoving his textbook into the miniscule space. He slipped his backpack over his shoulder just like Richie had done an hour prior. After adjusting the large bag onto his small back, he rushed forward and out the doors of Derry High.

The boy paused outside of the doors and took in the fresh air. He let his eyes slip closed as he felt the warm afternoon sunshine dance across his freckled skin. 

“Today,” he thought to himself.

“Today I’m going to tell Richie how I feel, how I’ve felt for years.”

With a sudden overpowering rush of confidence, the small teen made his way down the concrete steps that led up to the school. 

His journey to his house was nerve wracking, his strange wave of confidence slowly fluttering away with each step he took. He wanted to turn back, maybe could have headed into his History teacher’s room and ask the aged man if he needed any help cleaning up. 

But he didn’t. While he could back out of his confession to his long-time best friend, he felt like today was going to be different. Eddie couldn’t quite put his finger on how things were going to be, but he could almost sense it in the mid-April air.

Eddie continued on his journey to his neat home, while turning down a street that he sometimes took with Stan as a shortcut he felt the air in his lungs escape from his body. 

Henry Bowers stood with two of his rowdy friends at the end of the corner. 

Eddie could have turned around, he could of silently left and taken the long way home.

But he didn’t. Not when he was so close to Richie, not when he felt the boiling hot feeling of determination surge through his veins. So he pushed forward, switching to the opposite side of the road so he could have some distance between himself and the older boys.

“Hey girly boy!” He heard Bowers whistle as he slowly approached the corner. Eddie didn’t answer, instead he burrowed himself into his Millennial Pink sweater and sped up his steps.

“Oh come on Eds,” he heard Henry hiss tauntently at him, “you can’t say hi to your friends?”

Eddie stole a hesitant glance at the three boys, and immediately felt fear strike through his entire being when he saw that they were approaching him. Without sparing them another glance, Eddie took off running. He could vaguely hear harsh words and loud footsteps follow him as he turned hurriedly into a small alleyway. 

He pressed his body into the side of a house he’d never seen before and desperately tried to calm his ragged breaths. He waited.

Sure enough he heard Henry cursing to himself as he slowly started making his way towards the terrified boy. Eddie held his breath when he heard the footsteps on the opposite side of the house. 

-  
-  
-

Then they faded. He watched as Henry’s silhouette continued down the alleyway a few feet from the one he hid himself in. The boy felt the urge to throw something at the large boy as he retreated but Eddie knew that would only get him killed. So once Henry was out of sight, the shaking boy peeled himself off the side of the unfamiliar house and made his way out of the alley. 

Eddie could have stayed in his safe spot a little longer, he could have waited until the sun left the sky and he was sure that the boys had completely given up on finding him. But he didn’t. Instead he continued his way home, keeping a lookout for any unwelcome visitors. 

He felt a spark of hope spread throughout his body as he looked around his surroundings and realized that no one from the dreaded Bowers Gang could be seen. He took a few long strides forward until he heard a voice call his name.

Eddie slowly turned his head and saw Patrick Hockstetter approaching him. He nearly cried in relief because Eddie could handle Patrick. 

While the rest of the Bowers Gang kept up their harsh demeanor even while alone, Patrick was different. When Patrick was alone he was a boy with few words but kind eyes. He never harassed Eddie in their shared art class, but instead would nod in acknowledgement to the small boy when he passed his table, and sometimes even complimented Eddie’s work.

Eddie paused as Patrick stopped in front of him and lifted the side of his mouth in a crooked smile. Eddie would have returned the gesture is it wasn’t for Victor Criss’ haunting figure coming up behind Patrick. Eddie could only let out a petrified whimper as he swiftly turned away from the two boys and started to run again.

Patrick Hockstetter could have been strong enough to resist Henry’s orders and Victor’s insistence to follow through. But he didn’t. He instead took Henry Bowers’ father’s gun and lined it up to point directly at Eddie’s retreating figure. The lanky boy let out a shaken breath before pulling the trigger.

Edward Kaspbrak could have ditched his English test and went with Richard Tozier to their favorite ice cream shop like the other boy had proposed once Eddie had informed him about the test. He could have told Richie how he felt as the trashmouth walked him home. He could have kissed Richard Tozier before he walked into his home and greeted his mother with a real smile.

But he didn’t.


End file.
